a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vise, which is equipped with an arrangement for screwing it onto a work bench or the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In case of the known vises, the attaching arrangements which are available for home or do-it-yourself use are designed only for a special type of attachment. Thus in case of a very widely used type of vise a screw attachment is provided, with which the vise while resting on a work bench is screwed on to an edge of the bench and whereby the receiving space between the jaws of the vise is oriented perpendicularly in relation to the surface of the work bench.
Furthermore, other vises are known in which the base plate of the vise is provided with holes for the insertion of attaching screws and with which the vise can be attached to the bottom or the receiving plate for the work piece of a drill stand for a "do-it-yourself" drilling machine. The limited utilization of the known vises, however, is of particular disadvantage for amateur craftsman, since the acquisition of several vises is not worthwhile in view of only occasional use. Beyond that, however, the work done by non-professionals, such as drilling, milling, sawing, mitering, etc., is so diverse and the forms and dimensions of the work pieces to be processed are so dissimilar, that the work pieces can often not be positioned properly with one vise, which can only be attached in one single position to the work bench.